Le chaton de Potter
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Drago Malfoy, sous sa forme d'animagus, décide d'aller incognito, visiter la salle commune des Griffondors, mais c'était sans compter sur la carte du maraudeur de Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J..

Chapitre 1

Drago ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément, ça marcherait cette fois-ci, foi de Malfoy, il réussirait la métamorphose.

Une lumière bleutée émana de lui, et son corps commença à rétrécir sans pour autant qu'il s'en rende compte. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il se résigna enfin à rouvrir les yeux, désespéré d'avoir encore échoué, et il fut surpris de voir que tout semblait immense autour de lui, puis il baissa les yeux sur ses … petites pattes d'un blanc immaculé. Il avança, ou plutôt, se traîna maladroitement jusqu'au miroir de sa chambre, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien devenu ce qu'il croyait être devenu, et poussa un pathétique miaulement de rage. Cela n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne, il aurait du devenir un magnifique loup blanc, ou encore puissant dragon, mais pas un chaton ! surtout pas un chaton , et pourquoi pas un lionceau tant qu'on y était ! Il feula d'irritation puis haussa les épaules (Si c'est possible !) au moins il pourrait se promener dans le château sans être ennuyé, ce qui aurait été potentiellement problématique sous forme de dragon, bien qu'un Malfoy trouve toujours une solution à tout.

Il se décida donc à aller se balader dans les couloirs déserts, en ce vendredi soir, du château, et plus précisément du côté de la tour gryffondor, après tout c'était sa dernière chance de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Malgré des débuts hasardeux il réussit rapidement à se déplacer comme un vrai chaton avec, même, une once de grâce en plus, Après tout on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas. C'est donc avec une certaine adresse qu'il traversa le château jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame, où il savait se trouver l'entrée de l'antre des fauves.

-Oh comme il est mignon ! Tu appartiens à l'un de mes élèves ? Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas… Mais je ne vais pas non plus te laisser ici tout seul dans le froid… Allez entre vite ! Lui dit le tableau avant de lui dégager le passage menant à la salle commune des lions.

Drago ricana intérieurement, le tableau des griffons était à leur image, vulgaire, grossier et surtout dépourvu de la moindre petite once de réflexion.

Harry reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, et prit la carte du maraudeur à côté de lui. C'était devenu son rituel avant de s'endormir, chaque soir dans la solitude de sa chambre personnelle il vérifiait que son aimé était bien dans sa chambre, et seul. Plusieurs fois il avait vu son nom accompagné d'un autre, jamais le même, et chaque fois ça lui avait brisé le cœur, mais ça lui avait aussi permis d'apprendre que son amour était gay, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être envahi d'une lueur d'espoir en se disant que peut-être qu'un jour il serait aimé en retour. Espoir vain à présent, puisque le lendemain, ils quitteraient tous définitivement Poudlard et il ne le reverrait plus. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers les cachots et il fut surpris de ne pas y voir son nom, il le chercha alors, frénétiquement, le cœur battant, sur la carte, priant pour qu'il n'est pas d'ennui, ou qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti et écarquillât les yeux quand il le trouva enfin.

-Mais que fait-il ici ? s'exclama le brun en se levant la carte et la baguette en main.

Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'en haut des escaliers menant à la salle commune et fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant pas et vérifia à nouveau la carte. La carte ne se trompait jamais, c'était impossible qu'il ne soit pas là … À moins que… Il grimaça un sourire en se rappelant de Pettigrow et parcouru à nouveau la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur un joli petit chaton blanc. Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux, il murmura le sort permettant l'effacement de la carte, et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le chaton qui fouinait consciencieusement chaque recoin de la pièce. D'un geste rapide, il s'empara de la petite bête sans défense et la retourna face à lui en la tenant sous les aisselles. De ravissant yeux gris écarquillé d'horreur, un doux pelage blanc, Harry n'avait plus aucun doute, il tenait Drago Malfoy, son amour, entre ses mains.

- Où est ton maître ? tu n'en as pas ? Tu veux que je sois le tien ? Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

OOOoooOOO

Je suis d'humeur romantique en ce moment.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?

Si vous voulez la suite rapidement il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton vert en bas « Reviews » et de le demander… C'est tout simple.

A bientôt

Chibi !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J K Rowling.

Chapitre 2

Drago observait, non sans une pointe de dégoût, l'ostentation de rouge et d'or qui s'étalait devant lui.

Il avait espéré que, depuis le temps, les lions avaient admis leur infériorité face aux serpents, et qu'ils vouaient un culte en secret à leur beauté, intelligence, magnificence, noblesse… (1)

Mais il avait beau chercher dans chaque recoin, les idiots restent des idiots, et dans la salle commune des rouge et or il ne trouvait nul trace de vert. Il allait abandonner et se diriger vers le dortoir de Potter, en quête d'informations scandaleuses qu'il pourrait vendre à la gazette et ainsi rendre, une dernière fois, la vie impossible au sauveur, quand il se sentit happé par une main malvenue. Il pria silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas Weasley qui le tienne et resta sous le choc en rencontrant deux immenses émeraudes. Pour finir, ils leur vouaient bien un culte, se dit il fier à sa trouvaille avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de pierres précieuses mais d'une paire d'yeux, et pas n'importe laquelle s'il vous plait, celle de son pire ennemi, celle de la « personne » qu'il voulait humilier, celle de Potter… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Où est ton maître ? tu n'en as pas ? Tu veux que je sois le tien ? Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

A l'entente de ses mots Drago commença à se débattre frénétiquement dans la poigne douce mais ferme d'Harry. « Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître ! » Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était la phrase exacte que le blond avait déclamée en entrant comme une furie dans le bureau de Dumbledore, au début de leur sixième année, avant d'exiger la protection de l'ordre afin d'éviter de recevoir la marque des ténèbres. C'était aussi à ce moment-là que ses sentiments pour lui avaient commencé à changé. Après cela beaucoup de serpentards avaient suivi leur prince, s'opposant à leurs parents et refusant de se soumettre. Voldemort, ne pouvant supporter que son autorité soit ainsi bafouée, avait alors condamné Drago à mort, retournant ainsi contre lui les Malfoy et les autres parents, craignant qu'après Drago, il s'en ne prenne à leur précieuse progéniture. Le vaincre après cela avait été facile, il avait bien essayé de s'approprier la baguette de sureau, celle qui permettait de gagner tous les duels, mais quand il avait tenté de l'utilisé contre son véritable propriétaire, Harry, elle s'était elle aussi retournée contre lui et l'avait définitivement anéanti (2).

-Tu tiens réellement à ce que je te lâche de cette hauteur ? Questionna Harry une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le chaton s'immobilisa aussitôt et se mit à trembler entre ses mains, si le brun avait encore des doutes sur la véritable nature de la petite créature frémissante, ils furent effacés à cet instant, aucun chaton normal n'aurait pu comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Les oreilles de Drago se couchèrent sur sa tête et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de terreur (3), Potter était un salaud, il était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et de le lâcher s'il se révoltait. Malgré tout ce qu'il prétendait, Potter n'était pas un saint, on ne tuait pas deux fois Voldemort avec des sourires à la con !

Harry ramena doucement le chaton terrifié contre son torse et commença à lui caresser le sommet du crâne de sa main libre tout en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Il le sentit très vite se détendre dans ses bras et se mettre à ronronner furieusement. Un petit sourire légèrement sadique se forma sur les lèvres du brun, il adorait le taquiner.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu aimes les caresses toi ! Dit-il en déposant le petit animal sur le lit.

Drago se figea et Harry se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire face à l'expression ahurie du chat qui de toute évidence ne c'était pas rendu compte du bruit de moteur qui émanait de lui. Harry soupira pour lui-même, il allait pouvoir passer la nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait, même s'il était sous forme de chat, ça valait le coup, une nuit… Puis plus rien… À moins qu'il ne le garde plus longtemps, le temps disons de se faire aimer de lui. Les parents de Drago étaient partis en seconde lune de miel aux Bahamas pour deux mois, laissant le manoir au blond, il l'avait entendu s'en vanter, et parler des fêtes qu'il allait y organisé à ses amis, pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magique. Il suffirait qu'il…

Aussitôt le brun prit un bout de parchemin et écrit un rapide message au meilleur ami de Drago prenant bien soin d'utiliser le même ton que le blond dans sa missive, d'un coup de baguette, il changea l'écriture pour en faire une parfaite réplique de celle de Drago. Puis il partit en courant sous le regard ébahi du chaton qui n'avait pas osé sauter du lit, non sans avoir jeter un sort empêchant quiconque autre que lui de rentrer et surtout de sortir de la pièce. Il se précipita vers la volière et attacha, non sans mal, la lettre à la patte du Grand Duc de Drago. Une fois son « méfait accompli » il s'en retourna, le cœur léger, dans sa chambre pour passer sa première nuit avec le chat de ses rêves.

OOOoooOOO

(1)Je vous épargne la liste complète, on en aurait pour des heures !

(2) Gros Spoil du tome 7 désolée pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas lu…

(3) Un point à Dray pour sa parfaite imitation du chat potté de Schrek (surtout ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça …)

Wahou j'ai eu tout plein de Reviews pour ce premier chapitre, je n'y ai pas encore répondu car je n'arrive à y accéder que sur ma boite mail et pas sur , suis je la seule avoir le problème ? en tout cas dès que c'est débloqué j'y répondrait promis.

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je vous réserve plein de situations cocasses

Si vous voulez la suite rapidement il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton vert en bas « Reviews » et de me supplier… euh… demander de l'écrire.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Note :

Entre '…' Ce sont les pensées de Dray chéri.

OOOoooOOO

Harry se réveilla dans un grognement de douleur. Il avait rêvé d'un Drago nu, à califourchon sur lui, lui labourant le torse de ses ongles en gémissant de plaisir sous ses coups de rein. Et en ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité. Drago était bien à poil en train de sauvagement faire ses griffes sur lui avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Seulement il aurait préféré que ce soit l'autre partie du rêve qui soit réel, pas qu'il veuille se plaindre mais …

Il inspira un grand bol d'air et soupira un grand coup, essayant de se rappeler qu'il aimait le blond et que ce ne serait pas une excellente idée de lui tordre, dès à présent, le cou pour l'avenir de leur couple, bien que l'idée en cet instant lui paru séduisante. Il attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou et le porta en face de son visage.

-Si tu ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je te déconseille de recommencer ça ! Menaça-t-il avant de se lever et d'attraper sa baguette. Il jeta son livre de potion par terre et d'un mouvement ample et précis de baguette, la métamorphosa en cage de transport pour chat avant d'y fourrer Drago sans ménagement, qui se contenta de miauler sa désapprobation. Il avait beau être fou du blondinet, il n'aimait pas les réveils brutaux, et puis c'était lui le maître après tout, non mais oh !

Drago regarda Potter allait dans la salle de bains, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Le traiter, LUI, Drago Lucius Malfoy de la sorte. Alors qu'il aurait dû bénir mille fois merlin d'avoir eut l'immense privilège de pouvoir passer une nuit avec lui, un chaton de pure race! Bien sûr un mec comme Potter ne pouvait pas connaître sa chance, il était du genre à croire que les torchons et les serviettes se mélangeaient naturellement, savait-il seulement faire la différence entre un torchon et une serviette ? Après tout en première année, il avait préféré choisir Weasley plutôt que lui ! Quel outrage, quand il y repensait… Enfin c'était pas plus mal, parce que s'il avait dû se coltiner Survivor à serpentard pendant sept ans… Pfff il préférait même pas imaginer le cauchemar.

Harry sortit de la salle de bains, habillé, lavé et rasé pour trouver un Drago boudeur, il eut un sourire attendri en ouvrant la cage et en prenant dans ses bras sa précieuse bestiole.

-Et que dirais-tu d'aller manger, je sais pas toi mais, moi j'ai une faim de loup ! S'exclama le sauveur de l'humanité.

Drago daignât enfin portait un regard sur lui et émit un petit miaulement d'approbation. De toute façon pour le moment, il était coincé avec Potter alors autant prendre des forces pour affronter la suite des événements. Il se lassa donc porté jusqu'à la grande salle. Voilà, Potter avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde, il avait enfin compris qu'il était né pour servir le grand, le sublime, le magnifique, le prestigieux, le noble, le sacré,… le légendaire,le fabuleux, le fantastique, l'incroyable, l'extraordinaire… le distingué, l'élégant, l'illustre … le vénérable, l'admirable, Drago Lucius Malfoy, prince des Serpentards. C'est donc la tête haute et en regardant de haut les gens qu'il pénétra avec son valet dans la grande salle.

Harry s'installa face à Ron, à côté d'Hermionne et déposa Drago sur la table.

-Ry ! C'est quoi ce truc ! S'exclama le roux. 'Comment ça un truc ! Tu vas me le payer Weasel ! Foi de Malfoy !'

-Oh comme il est mignon ! sourit la sang de bourbe 'Mouais, mignon n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employer mais bon…'

-Ben je l'ai trouvé hier, tout perdu, il m'a fait pitié, alors j'ai décidé de la garder… Répondit le balafré en déposant une soucoupe de lait devant la petite chose pathétique, … euh le beau Drago…qui fulminait de rage. 'Pour qui il se prend le hérisson ? T'as pas encore réussi a trouver ton peigne ce matin ? C'est Weasel qui te l'as emprunté parce qu'il est trop pauvre pour sans payer un ? Bien sûr il est inutilisable après… Mais je me pose une question, vu la tignasse qu'arbore aussi la belette, comment a-t-il utilisé le peigne ? simple question rhétorique, j'espère ne jamais avoir la réponse.'

Drago lapa un peu de son lait, mais sans Nesquik c'était beaucoup moins bon, puis il regarda dans l'assiette de ses, bien malgré lui, voisin de table, Potter et Granger trempait leur croissant dans leur café tandis que le rouquin coupait la première de ses quatre tranches de lard. Comment pouvait-on mangé autant ? Il avait peur de mourir de faim chez lui alors il faisait des réserves ou quoi ? Bien décider à faire la première bonne action de sa vie, il vérifia que Potter ne faisait pas attention à lui, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le repas du roux puis, dans un bond, il s'empara d'un morceau de lard avant de s'enfuir a-en courant à côté d'Harry sous les cris indignés et les menaces de mort d'une Belette.

- Ronald Weasley ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies ! S'indigna Hermionne en avisant l'air, faussement, terrifier de la boule de poil toute mignonne...! Traiter ainsi une créature sans défense…

Voyant l'air penaud de l'autre erreur de la nature Drago ricana intérieurement en dévorant le lard, tandis que Harry le caressait d'une main pour le calmer, un sourire énigmatique plaquait sur les lèvres.

Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre quand les Hiboux entrèrent, Drago plissa dangereusement les yeux quand il reconnu son magnifique grand duc se posé devant Blaise, Qui avait bien pu osé utiliser son oiseau ? Il fallait qu'il aille voir ça, afin de faire payer cet affront à son auteur. Il se précipita vers le bord de la table, se fichant tout à coup du fait qu'elle soit si haute et qu'il allait sûrement se fracasser par terre, mais au moment où il allait sauter une main ferme l'agrippa l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Je vais y aller, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini mes valises. Déclara un Harry blême avant de se lever et de quitter la grande salle, retenant difficilement entre ses mains un Drago frétillant.

OOOoooOOO

Si Blaise fût surpris de voir le hibou de Drago arriver, il n'en montra rien. Qu'avait encore pu inventer son meilleur ami, pour lui compliquer la vie. Avec un soupir, il détacha le message de la patte de l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt.

Il déplia le papier et reconnu l'écriture officielle de Drago, celle qu'il utilisait pour tout autres personnes que ses amis où sa famille, celle du Malfoy parfait, fine et racée, rien à voir avec les pattes de mouches indéchiffrables auquel il avait habituellement droit. Il commença enfin la lecture du bref.

_Zabini,_

_Bien que cela ne te regarde en rien, saches que mes parents m'ont demandé de les rejoindre au plus vite. Je te charge donc de faire mes valises et de les ramener au manoir dans les plus bref délais. Essaye d'oublier, pour une fois, que tu es un crétin congénital et taches de ne surtout rien oublier._

_Drago Lucius Malfoy_

_Troisième du nom._

Blaise serra les dents, c'était tout à fait ce qu'aurait pu dire son ami, s'il s'était adressé à Potter, Weasley ou un elfe de maison, mais certainement pas à lui ! En même temps, si ses parents l'avaient rappelé lui faisant louper les semaines de fêtes orgiaques qu'il avait prévu de faire… Il devait être passablement énervé, voir même absolument hors de lui, ce qui expliquait sans doute le ton. Et puis qui aurait été assez fou pour approché le hibou avide de sang de sa majesté à moins d'un mètre ?

En tout cas quand il rentrerait il avait intérêt à ramper à plat ventre à ses pieds muni d'une excellente explication, en attendant sitôt sa « mission » achevée, il enverrait une lettre d'insulte à son chère « meilleur ami ».

OOOoooOOO

Ah je suis, j'en peux plus, j'ai essayer de faire un chapitre plus long mais c'est peine perdu…

D'ailleurs je suis parti dans des délires louches, donc j'espère que ça vous ne déplaît pas, je me suis retenue tout le long de ce chapitre de rajouter entre parenthèse mes petit commentaires perso.

Bon j'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, sans parlé du fait que j'ai toujours pas trouvé comment on faisait bref je vais répondre rapidement ici aux questions.

D'abord merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Usotsuki :

« Tu compte nous donner le contenue de la lettre ou pas ? » D'après toi ? lol !

« Et tu écris directement à l'ordi, ou tu fais un brouillon main, puis un texte Word (ou autre) et ensuite tu poste sur ? (ou une autre méthode Je suis très curieuse :]) ». J'écrit habituellement directement sur Word, (le premier qui dit ceci explique cela je le bute !) j'aurais jamais le courage d'écrire sur papier et de recopier sur l'ordi après. Mais pour cette fic j'ai une feuille de papier sur laquelle je marque en un mot ou deux chaque idée que j'ai, « réveil à coup de griffes ». En plus j'observe beaucoup mon propre chaton, je m'inspire de lui et de ses réactions. voilà c'est tout.

« Combien de chapitres fera ta fic ? » Ah ah ! Voilà une question qu'elle est bonne ! aucune idée. Au début je pensais faire 4 ou 5 chapitres, mais je pense que cesera pas possible donc aucune idée mais je pense qu'elle dépassera les 10 chapitres.

Kimeki

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir lu quelque part... » Ben ya beaucoup de fic avec des animagus chaton, c'est un thème récurant, d'où sans doute ton impression de déjà vu… Cependant je me souviens pas en avoir lu avec Drago en chaton. De plus je m'inspire beaucoup de ma propre petite boule de poil et pas des autres fics, donc toute ressemblance avec une autre fic serait involontaire.

Kate Worthington :

Je te déconseille d'utiliser la torture sur moi, je ne supporte pas la douleur, et je passerais mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, Lol ! En plus je dois être de bonne humeur pour écrire cette fic donc il me faut tout plein de reviews…

D'ailleurs si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite demain matin, je pense que me réveiller entre les jumeaux me mettrait de suffisamment bonne humeur, donc si vous pouviez m'arranger ça … Sinon faudra attendre que je me décide…

Kiss.

Chibi.


	4. Chapter 4

Drago reporta son attention sur Potter sitôt la porte de la grande salle refermait derrière eux. Il allait bondir sur son visage toutes griffes dehors, de toute façon ce n'était certainement pas quelques cicatrices de plus sur sa face de balafré qui allait l'enlaidir, quand il avisa son expression. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans cet état ? Drago se maudit encore une fois pour sa curiosité malsaine à l'égard du sauveur et de l'importance disproportionnée que ce type avait dans sa vie, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il essaye d'être meilleur que lui? Et pourquoi échouait-il toujours ? Si Potter avait une faiblesse, il lui fallait la trouver et l'exploiter. C'est donc fort de cette décision qu'il se laissa porter, ou plutôt trimballer dans la course folle du gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la chambre du survivant qui daignât enfin arrêter de le secouer dans tous les sens, à la place, il le serra fort contre son cœur battant la chamade, pendant que Drago se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter un sort pareil. Mourir si jeune étouffé par les bras d'un gryffondor idiot, quel déshonneur !

-N'essaye plus de t'enfuir… Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper mon trésor… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Dit Harry en refoulant ses larmes avant embrasser le sommet du crâne de son chaton.

Drago se fit alors la promesse, que s'il sortait vivant et sans trop de séquelle de cet enfer, il offrirait un nounours à Potter pour son anniversaire afin de combler son manque évident d'affection. Mais il était hors de question qu'il serve de doudou à son altesse le sieur Potter, plutôt mourir, dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion il s'enfuirait sans demander son reste. Il avait déjà prévu de le faire hier soir, mais il s'était mystérieusement endormi avant Potter, et le matin en se réveillant et en le voyant si détendu inconscient du danger, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il aurait pu reprendre sa forme bien entendu, mais il ne tenait pas à se qu'on apprenne sa présence ici, sans parler du fait qu'il avait laissé ses vêtements et sa baguette dans sa propre chambre et qu'il doutait que Potter apprécie de voir son chaton se changer en son pire ennemi. Survivor piquerait la colère du siècle, et lui, sans arme, sans même un vêtement derrière lequel se cachait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il prit donc le partit de voir comment la suite des événements allait se dérouler et pourquoi pas de profiter de la situation si elle tournait à son avantage.

Harry finit par se calmer et le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc, mis à part le moment où Drago avait royalement uriné sur Ron et qu'il avait dû empêcher ce dernier de passer le chaton par la fenêtre du train tout en se retenant de rire. Tandis qu'Hermionne tenait contre elle la bestiole qui loin d'avoir l'air fautive donnait au contraire l'impression d'être on ne peut plus fière d'elle. Ce qui avait rendu le roux encore plus furieux si possible.

A présent il regardait tranquillement la télé dans son canapé au manoir Black en caressant un Drago gentiment endormi sur ses genoux. Il sourit pour lui-même, c'était vraiment le seul moment où il pouvait qualifiait Drago de gentil, quand il s'abandonnait dans les limbes de l'inconscience, sinon le terme odieux était celui qui lui correspondait le mieux d'après lui. Comment avait il pu tomber amoureux de ce mec ? Son regard se porta encore une fois sur l'adorable boule de poil. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux de ce mec plus tôt ? Voilà selon lui la vraie question.

OOOoooOOO

Oui je sais c'est court, et à peine relue en vitesse et non je n'ai pas honte ! Ce chapitre m'a vraiment saoulé donc j'ai des excuses en plus je suis pas trop dans le bon état d'esprit, je crois et puis j'ai eu moins de reviews pour le chapitre dernier donc c'est entièrement votre faute si je n'ai pas le moral.

Va falloir me le remonter avant que j'écrive le suivant.

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Euh… Désolée pour le retard.

OoO oOo OoO

Suite à un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, Harry enfila en vitesse son bas de pyjama en soie noire et se glissa dans son lit, Drago serré contre son cœur. L'effet du sort qu'il lui avait lancé, pour mettre en place quelques protections anti-intrusion et anti-évasion, ne ferait bientôt plus effet et il voulait pouvoir faire semblant de dormir afin de surprendre les réactions du blond à son réveil. L'attente ne dura pas longtemps, il perçut un frémissement de la boule de poil puis l'entendit bailler avant de la sentir se redresser sur ses pattes. Le chaton resta planter sur son torse un moment avant d'en descendre et de sauter souplement au bas du lit d'où il reprit sa forme humaine. Harry étouffa difficilement un hoquet devant la vision divine que lui offrait le corps nu de Drago, il le vit se baisser pour prendre le peignoir qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur une chaise quelques instants plus tôt, et du recourir à tout son self-control pour ne pas se lever à son tour et aller caresser la peau satiné des fesses, inconsciemment offerte à son regard, du blond. Puis, en un instant, cette peau fut recouverte d'un tissu blanc, et Drago sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

Aussitôt la porte refermé derrière le blond, Harry expulsa la bouffée d'air qu'il avait retenu sans même sans rendre compte. Puis visualisant de nouveau le corps de son ennemi, il ferma les yeux en glissant doucement une main fébrile sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

OoO

Drago émergea des brumes du sommeil dans les bras de celui qu'il croyait être son amant de la soirée. Il bailla et releva la tête pour voir qui il avait bien pu ramener cette fois ci, enfin du moment que ce n'était pas Weasley… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur au moment où il comprit qui partageait sa couche, le balafré. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans le même lit que lui ! Il ne savait pas où il était ! Merde ! Il avait envi de gerber ! Puis il se souvint de la journée précédente et ses muscles se détendirent instantanément, Potter ne l'avait pas baiser !

Il se redressa sur ses pattes et se demanda comment sortir au plus vite de cet enfer et rejoindre au plus vite les fêtes qu'il avait commencées à organiser depuis maintenant plus de 2 mois. Il descendit en douceur du magnifique torse, il devait bien l'avouer, d'Harry. Euh … de Potter, oui c'est ça Potter ! pour sauta, malgré son vertige, du lit, ce n'était pas le moment de faire s'affaisser le lit en se retransformant au risque de réveiller Potter. Enfin une fois au sol il reprit sa forme humaine. Un son s'échappa de la bouche de Potter et il se figea, puis n'entendant aucun cri offusquer de sa sainteté la sainte vierge vis à vis de sa nudité il attrapa un peignoir blanc, l'enfila et sorti sans un bruit mais rapidement de la pièce.

Il descendit le moins bruyamment possible tout en maudissant les escaliers anciens qui craquaient à chacun de ses pas, vers ce qu'il supposait être la porte d'entrée. En se remémorant la journée de la veille. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé, griffer Potter, Voler le petit déj de Weasley, c'était marrant, mais l'apothéose de la journée avait été quand il avait royalement uriné sur Weasley. Il avait d'abord fait semblant de dormir sur les genoux du roux qui l'avait repoussé sans ménagement, ce qui lui avait valu les remontrances de Granger, puis il avait usé et abusé de toutes les techniques de viles séductions des chatons pour l'amadouer, frottement, ronronnement et même « puppy eyes ». Sous l'oeil hilare de Granger et largement agacé de Potter, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi ? A moins qu'il soit zoophile bien sûr, ce qui expliquerait son histoire d'amour avec la belette femelle. Il se figea un instant, il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite de cette baraque. En tant qu'être humain, il pourrait supporter sans problème l'introduction de la queue de Potter dans son corps, qu'il imaginait au demeurant fort petite. du moins physiquement. Mais en temps que chaton c'était une autre histoire. Un sourire effleura son visage quand il s'imagina Potter en train d'essayer de se taper la mascotte des Griffons, il était trop con parfois, il était évident que Saint Potter n'avait pas de vie sexuel... Pour en revenir au train, une fois qu'il avait était installé sur les genoux du roux il n'avait plus bouger pendant une bonne heure puis sans crier gare, alors que le pauvre ne faisait plus attention à lui il s'était soulagé sur lui. Il se rappelait encore de l'air ahuri de cet idiot à ce moment là. Puis de sa colère jouissive. Et le mieux dans tout ça c'était la sang de bourbe qui le serrait contre son coeur, Si Weasel avait su qui sa petite amie tenait si fort contre ses seins... Il se plia dans un rire silencieux en bas de l'escalier, en imaginant la scène. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il raconte ça au plus vite à Blaise.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois précieux qui le séparait de sa précieuse liberté, il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne se passa, il tenta un Alohomora sans baguette, toujours rien. Il se dirigea donc vers une fenêtre, sans plus de résultat.

-Inutile d'essayer, jeune Malfoy, vous n'y arriverait pas!

Drago se retourna fulminant de rage vers le tableau de Mme Black, la tante de sa mère.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ! Répondit Drago en serrant les dents.

-Que le sorcier qui a protéger les accès de cette demeure est plus puissant que vous, sans compter qu'il avait une baguette.

-Mais peut-être connaissez-vous un moyen de sortir.

Mme Black fit mine de réfléchir un instant, bien sûr qu'elle savait comment sortir, et elle se serait fait une joie de foutre en l'air les plans de ce morveux de Potter en d'autre circonstance, mais elle ne pouvait supportait l'idée que son manoir soit aux mains de ce sale individu, elle le préfèrerait largement entre celle de ce ravissant sang pur. Alors elle répondit simplement :

-Non ! Strictement aucun!

Malfoy soupira d'exaspération, il ferait mieux de retournait dans la chambre avant que Potter ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

OoO

Pendant ce temps Blaise Zabini tournait en rond en attendant anxieusement la réponse des parents de son meilleur ami.

La lettre passe encore, mais l'idée que Drago est pu partir rejoindre ses parents à poil était déjà moins probable, bien que possible connaissant sa personnalité… Mais sans sa baguette pour se protéger de la réaction de son paternel ! ça jamais!

OoO

Voilà la suite est enfin écrite !

Reviews Please !


	6. Chapter 6

Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras d'un brun aux yeux trop vert pour être naturel, en se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Il se souvenait pourtant clairement, après son escapade nocturne dans la maison de Potter, s'être retransformé sur le fauteuil pour s'endormir tranquillement emmitouflé dans un peignoir à l'odeur délicieuse. Potter, en mal d'affection, avait dû venir le chercher pendant la nuit pour qu'il lui serve de doudou. Il s'étira langoureusement sur le torse du balafré et releva la tête pour remarquer que le réveil annonçait déjà dix heures, pas étonnant qu'il ait si faim ! Il sauta du lit et commença à tirer le drap, dans le but de réveillé le PAS bel endormi. Puis remarquant que le binoclard ne réagissait toujours pas il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit puis sur Potter avant de se mettre à sautiller sur son ventre. Le brun marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles mais ne se réveilla toujours pas. En désespoir de cause, et malgré la menace qu'avait fait planer le griffon quand il avait joué à ça la veille Drago leva sa patte.

Harry profitait de la présence de sa boule poil sur son ventre, il avait eu une journée éprouvante la veille et n'avait franchement pas envie d'ouvrir ne serai-ce qu'un œil. Ca bien sûr c'était sans compter sur son cher et tendre Serpentard, qu'il sentit d'abord se lever puis son drap fut tiré sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir, suite à quoi le chaton revint à la charge en lui sautant sur le ventre. Visiblement chez les serpents on avait aucune idée de la signification de l'expression « le sommeil du juste ». Quand il se décida enfin à décoller ses paupières ce fut pour voir Drago levait sa patte, un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les volets éclaira alors la griffe asséré qui allait s'abattre sans pitié sur son torse. Plus vif que l'éclair l'attrapeur des rouges et or attrapa la patte menaçante, l'empêchant de mettre en œuvre son vil projet. A présent parfaitement réveillé Harry attira Drago plus près sur son torse.

-Alors chaton tu as l'air en pleine forme aujourd'hui dis-moi ! Que dirais tu d'aller au chemin de traverse tout à l'heure pour t'acheter quelques accessoire et de la bouffe pour chat ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire goguenard se vengeant ainsi de la tentative de griffure du blond.

Drago feula, de la bouffe pour chat ! Non mais ça va pas ! Plutôt faire une gâterie à Weasley que de manger ces horreurs ! Non, non, non, non et non !

-Quoi ? Tu as besoin de jouets , d'une gamelle et d'une litière. Reprit Harry comme pour lui-même alors qu'il guettait du coin de l'œil chacune des réactions du blond, qui de son côté fulminait. Bon les jouets passe encore, si ça peut lui faire plaisir… Et un chaton qui ne joue pas pourrait lui paraitre étrange. Mais il est hors de question que je mange dans une gamelle à même le sol ! Et encore moins que je fasse mes besoin ailleurs que dans les toilettes ! Weasley était une exception. Je suis un Malfoy moi !

-Mais avant cela ! Continua le gryffondor ton enjoué. Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il se saisit alors d'un Drago qui s'exclama intérieurement ' Enfin un parole censée' et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine ou Doby finissait de préparait du bacon grillé. Au moins Potter ne suivait pas « Miss je sais tout » dans toutes ses élucubrations sur les droits des créatures magiques, peut être que le brun n'était pas si irrécupérable que ça pour finir. Harry posa Drago sur la table et attendit sagement que Doby l'ai servi pour le remercier. Ok il avait encore pensé trop vite Potter était indécrottable… Mais minute ! Doby ! Ce n'était pas son ancien elfe ! Les poils de Drago se hérissèrent sur son dos tandis qu'il fixait son ancienne esclave. Il feula et d'un bond se jeta sur ce traitre toutes griffes dehors. Une poigne ferme l'intercepta en plein vol. Il se retourna vivement vers le possesseur de cette main importune, tandis que Doby fuyait dans le salon, et se calma aussitôt en réalisant l'expression terrifiante qu'arborer Potter, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Drago les oreilles baissées, les pupilles dilatées tremblait littéralement de terreur devant l'aura de pouvoir et de rage qui émanait de son ennemi de toujours. A cet instant Potter avait un tel charisme qu'il faisait naitre en lui des sentiments contradictoires tels qu'une peur panique, mais aussi l'inexplicable envie de se soumettre à sa puissance, ainsi qu'une drôle de chaleur dans le bas de son ventre sans doute explicable par la chaleur se dégageant de la main même de Potter, il ne voyait vraiment aucune autre explication à ce phénomène.

-Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, tu peux faire toutes les facéties qui te passent par la tête, mais essaye encore une fois de blesser un de mes amis et je te jure que je te le ferais regrettait pour le restant de tes jours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda le brun d'un ton froid qui fit frissonner le petit corps du chaton qu'il tenait d'une seule main. Il ne le reposa qu'après que Drago ait baissé la tête en signe de reddition, et lui découpa des morceaux de bacon qu'il mit dans une petite coupelle. C'est pour finir sans grand appétit que le chaton mangea, c'était la première fois que Drago se sentait si mal après une dispute avec Potter, habituellement ces dernières lui donné plutôt faim. Mais là sans doute à cause de sa petite taille, ou de l'atmosphère étouffante du manoir, il se sentait étrangement mal et il détestait ça. En tant que Malfoy jamais il ne se serait excusé mais il était actuellement un chaton et rien ne l'empêchait de se conduire comme tel pour soulager sa conscience, il s'approcha donc doucement de la main du griffon, qui le regarda faire suspicieusement, et commença frotter sa joue contre cette dernière en ronronnant doucement. Harry sourit joyeusement et câlina le chaton avant de le ramener dans la chambre où il le posa sur un fauteuil après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte.

-Ne bouge pas mon beau, je vais me préparer.

Harry partit dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une simple serviette autour des hanches. Qui aurait pu croire que saint Potter puisse avoir un corps aussi parfait ! La serviette tomba et les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, il n'insulterait plus jamais la virilité du balafré. Harry qui l'observait du coin de l'œil souriait intérieurement, visiblement Malfoy n'était pas déçu parce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne savait pas si les chats pouvaient baver mais visiblement Malfoy oui…

Aussitôt après s'être habillé convenablement Harry pris Drago dans ses bras, qui étrangement ne trouva pas son contact aussi répugnant que d'habitude. Il se sentit tout d'un coup bizarrement tiré par le nombril, et il s'agrippa tant bien que mal au t-shirt ainsi qu'au torse de son nouveau colocataire, avant de se calmer quand ils atterrirent dans la rue marchande du Londres sorcier. Harry serra les dents sous l'effet de la douleur et baissa les yeux vers le chaton terrorisé.

-Mmm, Je suppose que le transplanage n'était pas l'idée du siècle, on repartira par cheminette ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harry entra alors dans l'animalerie et se dirigea vers la vendeuse.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Commença-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Je viens d'adopter ce petit chat et j'ai besoin de...

La jeune fille sourit en lui disant qu'elle allait lui rapporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle revint vite avec tout le nécessaire indispensable. Harry régla et rétréci le tout pour le mettre dans sa poche. Au moment où il allait sortir la vendeuse l'interpella :

-Est-ce qu'il griffe ?

-Oui, répondit le héros avec un petit sourire que Drago trouva misérable.

-Alors prenez aussi ceci lui dit la vendeuse en lui tendant une pince, je vous l'offre.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement et quitta la boutique sous les grognements de sa boule de poil.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, sur une île paradisiaque, Lucius Malfoy enlaçait sa femme en soupirant de bien être après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Quand un hibou vient toquer à leur fenêtre. Narcissa se releva sous les protestations de son mari.

-Allons chéri, c'est l'oiseau des Zabini… Notre fils a peut-être des problèmes .

Lucius se renfrogna en la regardant ouvrir le pli.

-Alors qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Il s'est fait arrêter pour ivresse sur la voie publique ? Exhibitionnisme ? racolage ? … C'est pas vrai il a cramer le manoir ! S'écria Lucius en voyant sa femme blêmir à vue d'œil.

-Non. Commença Narcissa en s'asseyant, tandis que son mari soupirait de soulagement.

-Non, c'est pire que ça… Lucius fronça les sourcils attendant la suite.

-Notre fils a été enlevé. Finit-elle par couiner en présentant la baguette de Drago à son cher et tendre, qui aussitôt se leva dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité avant de lui prendre la lettre des mains afin de la lire à son tour.

OOOoooOOO

Mille excuses je suis impardonnable pour cette attente mais en échange vous avez un long chapitre ça compense un peu non ? ?

Allez dites oui !

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus parce que l'inspiration n'était pas trop là …

Bisous à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic ou d'une autre…

Kiss.


End file.
